The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat for use in vehicles, such as automobiles, railway vehicles, ships, and airplanes.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-201783 describes a vehicle seat in which releasing engagement of a pawl with a ratchet plate allows a seatback to be folded down toward a seat front side (or in a front direction). “Being folded down” means forward tilting of the seatback greater than ordinary forward tilting of the seatback by reclining.
A “folding down” function is intended to achieve a function (for example, a “walk-in function”) or the like that improves accessibility to an area rearward of a door-side second-row seat of a minivan having three-row seats, a front passenger seat of a passenger car, or the like.